Stakeout
Stakeout 'is the 7th mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the gas station *Take pictures of the cameras *Take a picture of the electrical box *Send the pictures to Lis Script ''Neil walks into the basement of the hobby shop carrying bags of Chinese food as Martin, Mike, and Kane sit around near the whiteboard '''Neil: '''Hey guys. '''Kane: '''Yo amigo. '''Martin: ''*Same time as Kane* Hey, man. ''Neil puts the bags on the table as he walks over to the whiteboard and talks to them 'Neil: '''So, we all know what we're doing here? '''Mike: '''We're robbing the gas station, right? '''Kane: '''Yeah, gonna rob Lamont for all he's got- '''Neil: '''Right, but it won't be just that. We need a plan. '''Kane: '''Got any ideas, like, aside from busting in there with their guns? '''Neil: '''But you don't think that'll be suspicious, not even for a minute? Here's what I'm thinking. ''Neil grabs a marker and walks over to the whiteboard, drawing out his plan as he talks 'Neil: '''So we've got the gas station here, and the night shift guys're gonna be working there, right? So in order to get away with what we're gonna do, we're gonna have to do one of two things...cause a distraction, and...like, disable the cameras. Now Kane- '''Kane: '''Yo- '''Neil: '''You're gonna distract the shift workers somehow, you know, to get them to come outside and stop you, while Martin and I sneak in there through the back and take the money. Mike, you good with computers? '''Mike: '''Lis is. '''Neil: '''Alright, get her on the wire, ask if she can be our hacker guy. She hacks the camera before me and Martin go in there. We all good? '''Mike: '''Yeah, sounds good, She's gotta know where the cameras are, along with the electrical box. '''Neil: '''What? '''Mike: '''She's gotta know where the cameras are, along with the transformer box. '''Neil: '''I...I understand about the cameras, but I don't know about the transformer- '''Mike: '''We know what the box looks like she can tell if all she's gotta do is just cut the wires or do more to it. '''Kane: '''We'd use to go to random places and just cut the wires when we were younger, it was great fun. '''Mike: '''Yep. '''Neil: '''Alright, I got it. So you guys, go over the plan I gave you guys, I'll get those pictures taken and I guess I should send them to Lis? '''Mike: '''Yeah, do that. ''Neil walks up the stairs as Martin, Kane, and Mike look over the plans The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the gas station and enter it The player enters the gas station. After entering the gas station, the player is instructed to take pictures of the cameras. There are three cameras, with two of them being in the store and the other being in the office. Upon entering the store, Neil tells something to the clerk to make him leave 'Neil: '''You're working this shift? '''Clerk: '''Yeah-wait a minute. That you, Neil? '''Neil: '''I'm not Neil. I'm...Safety Inspector Miller. You gotta go out and clean the oil slick in the parking lot, or something, since it's a fire hazzard. '''Clerk: '''I don't see one. '''Neil: '''Oh, there's one out there. You just gotta look. '''Clerk: '''Sure, whatever. ''The clerk leaves the store The player takes pictures of the cameras. The player is instructed to take pictures of the electrical box The player takes a picture of the electrical box. The player is then instructed to send Lis the pictures The player sends Lis the pictures. After a few seconds, Lis sends a text back to Neil 'Lis: '''Alrite amigo i got the pictures and mike told me about whats going on so ill meet you and him at the hobby shop and stuff like that ''Mission Passed Category:Missions